<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E.G.G by EdgeHedgeShads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441973">E.G.G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads'>EdgeHedgeShads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, BDSM, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Bonding, Forced Incubation, Hypnosis Elements, Incubation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hypnoporn, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, crac smut, forced sub, its just weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom needs a host. Shadow has a suggestion. Sonic is not willing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Doom &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E.G.G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Spirit's fault for reminding me and Traz's fault for enabling. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>E.G.G</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd honestly believed Shadow would come to his senses before it came to a fight; he was stubborn, but the black hedgehog had a brain. Even if he was related to the Black Arms, he could surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were a threat. The planet Maria loved so much was to be turned into alien fodder; food for lesser grunts and incubators for fresh army members for higher ranks, drained of its Chaos and life until all that remained was a husked crater devoid of even the simplest life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow wouldn't allow that to happen. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as he got his ass handed to him by Shadow in the Black Comet Sonic had realised the war was over. His friend and rival had flipped to the opposite side and his betrayal was the clincher. GUN were useless when it came to providing support and the ebon easily made use of the same Chaos emeralds Sonic had been relying on to win. Evenly matched at the best of times, with Doom on his side Shadow had been unstoppable, defeating the mecha GUN sent to assist and knocking the azure out in minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came to, the first thing Sonic notices is he isn't laying down as expected; the slimy looking wall opposite is the right way up, the ceiling up and the jelly-like floor down, pulsing purple in the dim cave of a room. Head pounding he squints, taking a deep breath as he takes stock of his body; on his knees, suspended by something cold and gelatinous that cinches his arms above his head. His shoulders ache from holding his weight, his knees sore from being on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces them to straighten, a hint of discomfort on his muzzle. It's a good payoff, one lowering the pain in his body as a whole. He huffs in relief and blinks at the uncomfortable purple hue emanating from a pulsing segment of the walls. An attempt to stand is thwarted by the floor itself, which seems to cling to his skin and encircles his ankles as if alive, a disconcerting possibility causing panic that Sonic has to swallow down hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're still alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminds himself swiftly, testing the binds on his wrists now. The two flex and shift as if alive, even though they hang from the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can still get outta this, just gotta keep my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The guest of honour is finally awake," a deep voice booms, filling the chamber with vibrations strong enough to reverberate in an azure's chest. Attempts to keep his fear in check need to be redoubled as emerald eyes dart around the room, failing to locate the speaker he knows to be Black Doom. The leader of the Black Arms, the alien that convinced Shadow to defect, a presence he can't see who chuckles in dry amusement. "I can feel your fear through your binds, Mobian. There is little I do not see or sense on the Black Comet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the slight shake in his legs, Sonic growls at his tone. "What've you done with Shadow?" He's worried for the ebon, aware his memory is prone to fallacy and manipulation. He tugs on his legs again, unsettled by their immobility. "I swear to Chaos if I find out you made him obey you, I'll-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me you were feisty," the rumbling responds. It sends a chill down Sonic's spine, so casual and entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, devoid of emotional understanding. Doom says the word like he just read it off a cereal box. "But do not despair, little rat. Your dear friend is alive and well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thriving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You could even say he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He'll be ecstatic you're awake, though. He's been... </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> so patient, to share you with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The factual delivery of that statement, the wording that makes no sense, throws Sonic off guard. "Share me…? I don't-" Shadow's arrival through one of the purple, glowing blobs on the wall is a ray of hope. With a sudden surge of energy, the azure pulls on his binds with adrenaline and relief buzzing in his veins. "Shads! You're okay! I was worried! Come help me out here, would ya? I can't get my legs free. We can kick some alien tush and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates when Shadow doesn't look at him, staring instead at the opposite wall. "Shads?" He asks nervously, tone softer now. "You okay, bud? I know it's been really weird lately, but-" Shadow turns silently, ear flickering in curiosity at the azure. It's that moment, seeing the distant stare in vibrant crimson irises, Sonic's heart sinks to his shoes. "Shad c'mon," he tries more insistently, tugging on his arm restraints in mild desperation. "It's me, Sonic. We're buddies, right? You remember? Friendly rivals? We gotta get outta here before-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think he's under my control?" The voice mocks, seeming closer. Shadow turns and begins walking towards him, an unnerving calm on his features as his eyes regain their focus. Suddenly terrified almost beyond sense, the hero recoils from the ebon as he reaches for his muzzle. Gloveless fingers tipped with terrifyingly thick claws latch onto Sonic's flesh and draw emerald gaze back to meet crimson, still not an iota of emotion on his lips. "I merely unlocked his potential, lowly creature. His desires, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>biology.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic's nostrils flare and he dares jerk his head away, a hiss of pain passing peach lips when those deadly claws sink deeper and gash his flesh. An echo of an expression hovers on tan lips then; an apology? "Is it true?" He whispers, embarrassingly shaky beneath his former ally's silent stare. The regret morphs into pity, and anger bubbles beneath the azure's pelt. "You betrayed us for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a taste of power? Don't the last five years mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you, Shadow? What about your friends, your promise to Maria!? Is it so easy to throw it all away for a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Riled and angry, he's ready when Shadow leans in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan lips mesh to peach clumsily. Jade irises widen in shock while crimsons flutter closed, the claws in his jaw relaxing slightly now they're connected. It feels abstract. Farcical. Sonic honestly can't tell if that's in regard to being kissed by his rival, or the bizarre events that lead to its occurrence. Regardless of the cause though, tan lips break contact just a second later, Shadow pulling back just far enough to gauge his reaction and seeming disappointed in his shock, leans in to try again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw held more gently, when Sonic jerks away a second time he's successful, breaths heavy with a flushed confusion. "What're you doing?" It's a stupid question even an idiot could answer, but his brain is struggling to keep up with the day's events enough without more curveballs. The azure arches away and Shadow's hand falters in the air between them. "I don't know what he told you or made you believe Shads, but this isn't normal. You realise that… right? I'm not saying I don't like you, but this is hardly the place to kiss or… or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Copulate?" Doom asks, directly behind the hero. His hackles and quills have never raised faster than that moment, aided by a mildly disconcerting smirk that forms on Shadow's lips. Ebony fingers retract as longer, unimaginably thin black fingers tipped with almost luminous green claws curl around his neck and trail down Sonic's sensitive throat. "That is what such basal beasts desire? To breed each other, to reach… what is it called? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orgasm?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen in place by the creature skimming his throat, Sonic dares glance over a shoulder at the beast of an alien, noting the weird scent to immediately hit his senses. It's somewhere between black mold and star anise; not immediately disgusting, but certainly not an attractive scent. "I don't want to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>make love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him just because he exists," the azure growls, not shying away from eye contact. He could be terrified and still refuse to give an aggressor the satisfaction of his submission. "I want him to realise you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>using</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>want him </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you think he belongs to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does belong to me," the alien returns quietly, a rumble that still reverberates inside the azure in his grasp. The fingers reach his collarbone and begin to trace one from shoulder to chest, sending shivers of distaste through the captive. "Our conquest was a success and as such, every being on this planet now serves the Black Arms, most as food or labour. You should feel privileged, mortal; my Prince and heir to the dynasty thinks you're worth more than flesh and sweat. Shadow wants you to be part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>creation."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nausea roils in Sonic's gut. "I don't wanna be part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>you create, Doom. I'd rather die than-" He cuts off with a gasp as a hand firmly grasps his neck again, other hand resting open-palmed on his chest now, directly over his heart. It isn't that making him gasp though. Confused emeralds strain down to see the ebon previously so close to his face is now on all fours, only his raised ass visible at the angle Doom has his head. "Sh-Shad stop-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow laps firmly at the azure's protective sheath with murrs of content, ignoring his pleas to desist. A shiver of disgusted pleasure zings up Sonic's spine and Doom huffs in his ear. "We don't feel orgasm," he informs the shivering hedgehog quietly, breath strangely cool on his ear. Chilled like the gelatinous restraints keeping his arms raised above his head. "I believe my Prince had never felt one either, before we experimented during your recovery. It seems he is impatient to share that Mobian pleasure with you. I have not given permission to begin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot tongue slips into his sheath and Sonic whines in protest, squirming until Shadow takes hold of his hips and forces them to be still. The ebon soon finds the mostly soft organ within and begins to massage it to life, soft vibrations of hungry murrs and erotic, maddeningly wet groans all spreading bliss through the hero's groin. Were his arms not restrained he'd surely have buckled beneath the attention. Instead, he clutches at the slimy restraints and tries not to lean heavily into the hands on his chest and neck, the dysphoric pleasure quickening heavy breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can feel your heart racing," the alien says huskily, unseen fangs nipping at an ear beginning to droop with embarrassment and arousal. Claws start raking through coarse, peach stomach fur. "The cocktail of hormones in your blood is… intoxicating, and this is not even the orgasm, only the prelude. Mobians are fortuitous to have such pleasures... It is no wonder there are so many of you on such a small planet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic can't form a reply, too busy biting back verbal acknowledgements of enjoyment. His teeth grit so hard they hurt as Shadow draws his semi-engorged cock from its sheath with only his tongue and laps at the exposed flesh. "Still, it will not do for a future conqueror to lack self control." Almost seductively, a tentacle of black and green as cold as his bindings creeps over the hedgehog's shoulder and under his throat, taking the place of the hand as it crawls up a cheek and toys with an azure ear. "He deserves to be punished, does he not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firm fingers fist quills and carefully angles his head down to see Shadow better, the array of black and red leading to tan lips that caress Sonic's pink cock. Bright crimsons look up and hold his gaze, hot huffs of air on delicate skin as a tentacle pulls him back by the dorsal quill. Ebon and crimson claws dig into hip flesh for balance as Shadow is raised to eye level, the flush in his cheeks burning brightly enough to shine through black fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him so emotionally raw is unnerving, even more so when Sonic gets a flash of his own pulsing manhood hanging between his legs. The azure tries to look away with an embarrassed flush but Doom won't allow it, the tentacle at his throat tightening as its tip steers the Mobian's attention back to his rival's flushing face. "Disgracefully horny Mobians," the alien chides his captives, pulling on Shadow's quill hard. The ebon whimpers, eyes fluttering as his Adam's apple quivers in delight. "Show me orgasm, pond scum. Delight my Prince, and I will gift eggs to incubate. You will birth our next generation."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eggs?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want anything to do with it," the azure states with an edge of concern, silently begging Shadow to return to his senses. The ebon only looks disappointed though, while the tentacle at Sonic's ear is less than an inch from breaching his ear canal. The hero sets his jaw, staring up the hybrid down in place off the overlord keeping him captive. "I'd rather die than be surrogate for your spawn. You wanted to kill me once before, right Shads? Here's your chance. I won't haunt ya, I promise. Just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." It's the first word Shadow has said, but it's definitely his voice. Low and gravelly, definitive in tone and an air of irritation others save for petulant children. Disbelief the ebon is content and not being forced takes Sonic off guard, not giving him time to recoil before the hybrid takes a firm grip on the azure's stinging chin and steadily holds his uncertain, jade gaze. "This is what I want," he states, shifting closer as Doom releases his dorsal quill. The pulsing appendage slowly trails down his spine and Shadow shudders a breath into his face. "I want you here with me. Daddy needs you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make him feel it," Doom orders, his breath weirdly cold despite a mimicry of excitement in a rumbling tone. Shadow whines with anticipation as Doom urges him on, tentacle coiling around a dark thigh and tugging him forward. "Show him how you feel, my Prince. Taste him, feel him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give Daddy his pleasure before we bestow my gift upon him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to feel an orgasm wrack a pure Mobian body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nerves escalating past fear into panic, Sonic opens his mouth to object and is immediately silenced by tan lips crashing into his own. The ebon isn't so coy this time, tilting his head and pressing heavily into his peach stomach, forcing him to lean into Doom as blue and black fur meshes seamlessly. His tongue darts past those lips hungrily, tasting every corner of the azure hero's maw even as he tries to twist away. Emerald eyes widen and Sonic gasps with surprise when their raw rods press together, not wanting the jolt of pleasure the contact brings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, more cool, gelatinous tendrils sprout off of the floor and ceiling binds and begin creeping along the azure's appendages. They leave shudders of revulsion in their wake, curling around his waist and thighs, getting lost in peach chest fur, gently caressing muscles like the fingers of a lover. A cold, unwanted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> lover Sonic still tries to fight off. "Give in to us," the overlord whispers, so close Sonic can see his horn out of the corner of an eye. "To that basal desire to breed buried below farcical societal norms. Fuck us like the animal you </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, Hero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow purrs at his deep tones and skims his claws down the hedgehog's stomach, raking through the coarse fur, dangerously close to their still-mingling arousals. Sonic barely feels them; Doom has begun to sound hypnotic, a siren song calling unruly sexual needs to the fore. His mind rejects the notion, but his body wants more. The ebon grasps their cocks firmly in a palm and azure hips buck with pleasure, desperate for friction he knows will bring relief from these needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he whimpers a plea as Shadow releases sore lips, mortified he had such a violent response to a simple touch. His cheeks burn with desire he still denies even as the scent of Doom's confusing musk elicits a shiver. "Shads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don't want this. I know you don't. This guy's gotten in your head and that's okay, but I need your help here. There's still time to fix everything if you just snap out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The expression that takes over Shadow's face is one of pity, a sadness reflected in crimson irises as dark fingers trail across azure fur. "There is nothing to fix," he whispers, cupping his jaw and rubbing a thumb across a peach cheek. Then he grips Sonic's throat with such sudden ferocity the hedgehog chokes on air. The grasp is firm but not fatal, merely to still prey being restless, a realisation that causes the Mobian to start shaking while Shadow continues. "Besides your primitive perceptions. Daddy and I can help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words are punctuated by his other hand slowly stroking their lengths, pressing their hard members firmly together. Sonic whimpers, almost grateful for Doom's steadying chest and gripping tentacles as his knees threaten to give out, shivering when slim, slimy tendrils branch off at his hip and begins to encase the base of their cocks, caress their mashed balls and wrap around Shadow's wrist. "Delicious," the alien comments softly, frosty breaths huffing on Sonic's heated neck and collarbone. "This is what we wanted to feel, the ecstasy our descendents deserve to inherit. Glorious, unfettered </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The finest tendril reaches their tips and splits again, then delves deep into both males' urethras without pause. Sonic grunts in discomfort before he mewls in uncertain pleasure; the tendril firms up deep inside his cock, almost painfully delving into his bladder. His body struggles with the intrusion, alternating between relaxing to minimise pain and contracting in a foolish attempt to push the foreign object out, but every flex around the rod gets more pleasurable and less painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A transition assisted by Shadow's moans and gentle kisses on an azure jaw, encouraging him to relax and enjoy the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The semi-hardened tendrils withdraw so slowly it's painful, drawing needy whines from both Mobians that become shuddered, gasping pleasure as Doom thrusts them back down their urinary tracts with a groan of his own, leeching off their ecstasy. Sonic's mind is beginning to haze with pleasure, the chill of tentacles all over his body in delightful contrast to the heat beneath his pelt. The azure moans and tilts his head back willingly, breath catching when his former rival takes the opportunity to suckle his neck and skim his fangs through coarse, vibrant fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A goopy appendage drags the ebon hand off their rods and captures it behind Shadow's back, a tight and pulsing tentacle instantly taking its place. Then it squeezes so tight, Sonic thinks his dick is going to break; the rod inside feels like fire and ice, his balls and manhood caressed and squeezed so firmly he's left speechless with his jaw slack. Shadow doesn't fare any better; a rough grunt of irritation and desire before he curses and throws his head back, strong body finally shuddering in bliss with his control forcefully taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow bucks his hips desperately, grinding their cocks with a satisfied growl in their gelatinous cage. The sudden added stimulus is overwhelming and Sonic whines long and low, shaking uncontrollably on the verge of orgasm being staved off by the thick tendril still slowly thrusting into his penile slit and a second tentacle firmly constricting his sac. It's a hair away from torture, something Doom relishes as his Prince's every thrust brings the Hero closer to being undone. "Admit you desire release and I will allow it," the alien taunts, a fine tendril lapping at his neck. "It is your reward for protecting our eggs. Beg me for your reward, and Daddy will grant your wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revulsion joins the quivers wracking his body but Sonic barely acknowledges it. He's in too deep, too caught up in the scents filling his nostrils and itch desperate to be scratched in his balls. His rival's high whines and increasingly erratic thrusts into their shared prison spur that desire endlessly, Shadow's vulnerability, sexual tension, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noises</span>
  </em>
  <span> all culminate into making Sonic need to release. Muzzle burning with arousal and shame, the hero whines and bucks his hips as well, drawing a gasp from the ebon still frantically humping the tight tendril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Daddy," the azure whispers. "Let us cum…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doom obliges too quickly to perceive, even for the speedsters in his grasp. His tendrils inside their dicks withdraw fast, sudden relief and gaping emptiness aching in Sonic's rod. He feels close to losing control of his bladder, the valves deep within prodded and tickled to weakness. A pitiful whimper passes peach lips and Doom chuckles in his ear, releasing the vice grip on their balls. A multitude of slithering tentacles encase pulsing cocks and encapsulate shuddering bodies, burying the Mobians beneath the quivering, alien mass. "Let me feel your pleasure," he commands, a tentacle brushing the azure's bruised lip. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum for your Daddy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy convulsion and Sonic does just that. Heated cum spurts from his shuddering tip, going awry on exit as his abused urethra convulses with pleasure. It splashes his abdomen and chest, rains down on his rival's twitching cock and splatters in ebony fur. Waves of delightful bliss Sonic so desperately craved now achieved, his last spurts of seed encouraged to squirt out when Shadow, still frantically fucking the tight tentacles, cums hard onto the underside of Sonic's jaw and heaving, peach chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orgasm has never felt so good, never so shatteringly fulfilling. Even as chilled tendrils toy with his nostrils and run along sore lips, Sonic shudders and whines while aftershocks wrack his body. His cock burns so hot inside and out he's almost grateful for the mass of slithering alien matter still encasing him, holding him firmly to Shadow by their most intimate of appendages, Doom's hesitance to release them a whisper of possibly more pleasure Sonic won't deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the Black Arms overlord remains still in their relief, focused on hormones and sensations so foreign to his species. Even in a body not built for pleasure he can sense how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt; the Hive all felt it through the azure captive, unfettered and hot. How strange it is to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Good" he states almost breathlessly, teasing along the azure's lips before slipping the tip inside, an appreciative rumble in his throat mimicking a murr at the warmth within. "My Prince has chosen our host well. My children will be content in you, I am sure. Now, let us fornicate and birth a new generation of brethren."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The binds on Sonic's arms and legs finally loosen, but he's too fatigued to make use of it, allowing the alien to maneuver him into a preferred position for the next stage. He doesn't see Shadow get freed or fall to his hands and knees, blearily trying to focus on what Doom is doing. The alien pulls him back to his chest and rests the tired hedgehog against him, looming over the smaller being and breaths chilling on his head, nearly cradling the whimpering azure as a thicker, more pronounced tentacle soaked with a luminous green lubricant probes his quivering ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doom pushes inside emotionlessly, drinking in the confusing mixture of pleasure and pain his Prince's chosen host feels. He's done it thousands of times to other species on their conquests, but never has he been able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>their responses so deeply. It must be Shadow's connection to Mobianity and the Hive alike, a fortuitous crosswire Doom hadn't known he was missing, the drive creatures felt to keep them reproducing; glorious, blinding </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacle is larger than the others, both thicker in girth and far more determined to bury itself deep inside Sonic's gut. It's like a continuous fist is being shoved unceremoniously up his ass and even with copious lubrication, the stretch it creates is </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The azure grunts and squirms, features tight with discomfort and futile attempts to keep his pitiful, pained cries locked behind peach lips but Doom forges on through his intestines, filling half of them with the freezing, slimy appendage before finally taking a break.</span>
</p><p><span>Except it's not a break; the alien jerks suddenly and Sonic feels the thick, extraterrestrial "cock" inside his guts begin to pulse rhythmically, forcing something down its length with slow, deliberate contractions. Exhausted emeralds crack open, then widen with fear as a mass inside</span> <span>the appendage rammed in his guts jerks ominously towards his now constricting sphincter. Sonic flails to get free but is quickly sequestered, thick claws at his throat and tendrils holding him steady, his new Daddy wrapped over and around every limb as the mass shifts ever closer, followed by more, equally large forms.</span></p><p>
  <span>The azure watches in horror, the slow and juddering movements seeming to taunt his inevitable fate. A flash of movement catches his eyes and Sonic looks up in Doom's grasp, just able to see Shadow on his back nearby with legs spread, frantically jerking off with crimson orbs locked hungrily on that pulsating mass. A smaller tentacle plays with the ebony's ass before slipping inside, thrusting in without remorse, feeding the hybrid's unleashed lust, drawing cries of ecstasy that send twitches of arousal through his rival's spent, semi flaccid cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first mass breaches Sonic's pucker, he screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A firm egg sac easily as large as a fist squeezes past his sphincter and pauses halfway in. The pressure is overwhelming alone but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>is immense as his ass is stretched further than Mobian biology should. Sonic's vision goes white and he arches up, onto to be forced back down by a firm, alien palm. Tendrils dance across the azure's stomach and cock but he can barely feel it; his body shakes with exertion and stimulation, his toes and fingers curl hard enough to ache and Sonic screams without care for dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more push and it's inside, an aching stretch in the wake of a searing sphincter. Sonic can feel the mass settling, spreading to sit more comfortable in his tubular intestines, making itself at home for the long road ahead. A lump inside his abdomen pulses and Sonic feels nauseous on the verge of fainting, until another contraction pushes the aching lump deeper inside his gut and brings a second egg sack flush with his still stinging pucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cries become choked sobs as he digs his claws into Doom's arm, in no way prepared for another round. Tears soak his cheeks and wet his sclera, the whites already turning pink with exertion and suffering. He shakes his head in silent refusal and flattens his ears to his skull, eyes squeezing shut against reality. This was a mistake, a stupid and foolish error he should have prevented, not encouraged through actively participating in whatever deranged alien incest the Black Arms were into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't notice Shadow tense and cover himself in more sticky semen, nor see the concern at his rival's discomfort after. It's excruciatingly painful, but there's not a moment of reprieve to recover; another contraction and the second sac slips wholy inside with far less trouble, following in the wake of its sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one feels borderline pleasurable, a pressure not accompanied by the searing pain of first entry, but his ass still aches. Sonic collapses back against his captor and pants away the tension in his body, fur matted by a thin sheen of sweat and still quivering with fatigue. The cold of Doom's skin so refreshing not long ago is now repulsive, sending chills down his spine that agitate the settling sacs. He wants it to be over, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anything would be better than being used as a living incubator in this hellhole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shadow crawls into Doom's lap with him, the azure initially freezes. His skin crawls with fear he'll try to touch him again, far too sensitive to bear the heat of his hand. Azure and peach pelt quivers and heaves as words elude him, emerald orbs watching his doppelganger warily, begging him to realise he doesn't want more but </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Contractions push the egg sacs deeper, bringing another to his opening. Sonic whimpers and shakes, wishing he would pass out for the rest of eternity when gentle hands touch his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ebon fingers skim damp fur affectionately before Shadow curls against the azure, drawing him into a warming embrace, separating him from the cold and the pain. Sonic whines pitifully and falls into the comfort without hesitation, leaning on his old rival to keep the pain at bay, to temper his discomfort. It doesn't take long for gentle murrs and soft touches to lull the distressed hedgehog into uneasy rest, his body accepting of the gifts once placated. Waking later he'll feel bloated, but content to be groomed and spoilt by the ebon who won't leave his side until the birth of his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sonic blames the effect of a Hive mind connection to the spawn incubating in his gut for willingness to be their surrogate again, and again...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It helps keep him sane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>